Bloody Angel
by Ivan Ta-Drink-Ya-Blud
Summary: This is a story of bella and alice bella is a angel and alice is vamp so what happens when family is gone Xfirst   story don't be harshX
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It started raining which was normal but the rain seemed lighter than usual something is different i don't know what it is but i wish i did it's not right.

"Isabella swan what did i just say" "um you said Isabella swan what did i just say" i gave a sheepish grin "miss swan detention" crap i grabbed the note he wrote me and calmly walked to was no surprise to see my twin sister the difference between Sarafina and i is i have blonde hair and green eyes while Sara has brown hair and golden eyes "so the angel gets detention'' I rolled my eyes and sat down "what did you get into trouble for now" She hesitated "well I got caught making out with my French teacher but hay she's smoking hot" I rolled my eyes once again "so angel why'd you get detention" she sat back in her chair and put her feet on the desk she was wearing her combat boots and black cargo and a green tee. I looked down at my own clothes i was wearing a red tee, jeans and flats "well I was a smartass to Mr. Price" she smirked at me and swung her feet down "well then angel lets bust outta here" I shook my head no way was I about to get into more trouble "why?" I asked.

She just looked at me "well dad can take a lot but if he finds out i was making out with a teacher and i might get kicked outta school ha fat chance" I followed her to the window "fine if you're gonna get kicked out of school they'll have to kick me out to, but where will we go we can't go home mum will be there" "hmmm…what about the woods" I wasn't about to tell Sara that I was afraid of the woods she would never let me live it down so I just nodded.

When we got into the woods we found a meadow and layed down "well Bella do you have any food" I stood up and reached into my backpack and pulled out an apple and threw it at her man she's a pig but it hit her in the head she was looking out into the trees "umm sara you ok?" she didn't reply "sara" she still didn't answer I walked over to her but she didn't seem to notice I lightly tapped her shoulder she screamed and started to run pulling me with her she didn't stop until we got home she ran up to our room i was shocked she pushed our little brother out of the way "what's up her ass" "ZAC!" "What" "language sheesh" "fine what's up her butt" I just shrugged and walked to the kitchen I grabbed two juices out of the fridge one for me and one for Sara I walked up to our room and knocked on the door "sara are you ok?" "NO!" she sobbed threw the door "open the door please" next thing I knew was that I was being pulled into our room "whoa" she looked scared "didn't you see it didn't you" by now she was pulling on my arm "see what?" she had really big eyes but I could see something in her eyes not the usual glint of humor it was…fear. She sat on the bed and said it was huge it looked like a bear except the teeth" she trailed off "well you don't need to worry I'll always be here for you" i smiled at her reassuring her "I love you Bella" "love you to Sara".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Sarapov**

"WAKE UP" I woke up to see my little brother right in my face "get out of my face you flea" I sat up and stretched my arms I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and closed the door and turned the shower on full ball around 5mins later I heard banging on the door "WHAT" I screamed "hurry up please I need to have a shower for work" I grumbled and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my wet body and walked out "what" I said calmly knowing it was Saturday I hated that mum worked on Saturdays mum looked down at my towel "can you get some clothes on" I rolled my eyes and walked into my room I walked over to the stereo and put on one of my c.d's the song was confessions part II I started singing along with the music as I got dressed in a black tub top and black cargo pants and slipped on my gold anklet and walked down to the kitchen when I heard boys laughing I turned around to see no one other than Jacob black ,quil ateara and embry call "what are you staring at" I said coldly they smiled a sly smile at each other "well you and your sister have to come over to my place to night" I scoffed "your dreaming" "no im not" "ok were is Zach staying" I smiled in triumph "well as far as I know he is staying here with your mother and father" "why do me and Bella need to go then" I asked "cause bells wants to stay over at my place and she said that you were suicidal so she doesn't want to go anywhere without you for a while" I was shocked how dare Bella say that I am suicidal "where is she" I said threw my teeth I was pissed "she is already at my place" I ran up to my room and grabbed my iPod and ran out the front door I looked back to see the boys standing on the lawn their not bad looking but the thing was im not attracted to them I've gotten asked out by each of them about 20 times and finally Jake gets over me and moves on to my bisexual sister I walked through the woods I suddenly got cold chills maybe I should of put something else on too bad I was already half into the woods I felt dizzy maybe I should sit down I sat down on the nearest rock my head started spinning I felt a sting on my wrist I looked down to see blood I wiped away the blood to see a faint cut I must've scratched myself on a tree. Now my sister will really think im suicidal great that's all I need my sister going off at me cause I accidently scratched myself on a stupid tree I heard a twig snap I turned around to see Jacob "what do you want" I said as I glared at him he came closer and sat next to me "did you not hear me what do you want" he growled and kissed me I tried to pull away but the kiss got rougher and harder I bit down on his lip he growled slightly It didn't even hurt him it turned him on he moved from my lips to my neck I breathed a deep breath "Jacob im gay please stop it" I noticed we were no longer on the rock I was ledged on the ground between the ground and Jacob I pushed on his abs but stopped since it was helpless he was pulling on my hair his hands were running down my body down to my hips he pressed himself against my hips I gasped please no I chanted into my head "Jacob get the fuck off her you sick bastard" I turned my head to see Leah I was so happy I started to cry "Leah why don't you fuck the hell off this isn't your business" "the hell it isn't so are you gonna get off her or am I gonna pull your sorry ass off" Jacob stood up I quickly stood up and ran I didn't know where I was running but as long as im outta here. I came across a stream so I sat down and I checked myself over my zipper and buttons were undone he was so close if Leah didn't show up he could of I would have been I couldn't even think of it and my sister trusted him I turned around and walked back to the house I came past the rock I shook my head and kept walking I wonder where they were I got back to my house to see embry and quil sitting there I lost it I walked over to quil and punched him in the face he looked shocked "why the hell did you do that for" he said putting his hand against his face I picked him up and pushed him against the wall "what was your fucking plan to get Jacob to fucking rape me" he gasped I didn't relies that I was holding him by the throat I loosened my grip on the bastard "YOUR CHOKING HIM YOU FUCKING SLUT!" yelled embry so I dropped him onto the ground he gasped for air " sheesh sara what the fuck is your problem" "well your friend just tried to fucking rape me so I think I have a right to be pissed off don't you think" he gaped at me I ran towards the garage and got out my motorbike and put on my helmet and I started her up and rode towards Billy's place I know that normal people would never go there if that just happened to them but my sister was there my twin sister my baby twin sister the one person that truly understood me I picked up my speed as I came past the sign welcoming you to the reservation as I came to Billy's place I jumped off my bike and walked to the barn thing they called a shed I walked over to the door and pressed my ear against the door I could hear Bella giggling.

I pushed open the door to see Jacob building bikes with Bella "Isabella Marie swan get your fucking ass here now" they both looked at me I looked at Jacob his face was seriously injured he had a black eye a busted lip and a scratched up face "oh hey sara what's up your ass" I turned a deadly glare at my sister "we have to get home now" "just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean Bella has to go anywhere" I turned to see Jacob giving him a deadly glare "come on Bells lets go" I said thinking that my own flesh and blood would come home with me "looks like she don't love you no more Sara" I was pissed "fuck you all why don't you both go die in a fucking great big hole" I yelled as I ran back to my bike I started it and turned around to see Jacobs car "the rabbit" I mumbled I rode over to be next to it and got off my bike and went over to the axe picked it up and smashed it into the windshield and to the headlights I slashed his tires I wrote with the axe _fuck you Jacob black_ on the hood I ran to my bike and got on it and rode away just as Jacob came out to see the what was the noise I rode back home as fast as I could and I ran up to the room and locked the door I sat on the bed and cried today was literally the worst day of my life so far….

**A/N **** well I hoped you liked it I really personally liked this chapter so please r & r I didn't want her to get raped so I made it close and it was either make Alice save her or Leah so I chose Leah cause she already hated Jacob**

**Thank you all luv ya**

**Ivan ta-drink-ya-blud XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**A/N hey so in this chapter Sara and Bella get into a massive fight at school because of Jacob and this is where you will meet Eve and Kate and were Alice comes into the story. (Disclaimer)(I do not own any of the Cullen's or the wolf pack or Bella but I do own Zach, Sara and Eve and Kate.**

**Sarapov **

"Hey Sara do you want some dinner" I looked at the door my little brother wasn't so bad he was annoying but he is my little brother atleast he isn't turning on me unlike some little twin sisters "no thanks Zach im fine im not hungry" I heard a sigh come from the other side of the door "you need to eat sometime" I rolled my eyes I know he cares about me but I've lost my appetite every time I try to eat the image of Jacob comes into my head and how close he was I haven't ate since Saturday I shook my head and opened the door I walked down the stairs into the lounge room to the notice board to see a note it read:

_Dear Sara _

_When you come out of that god-forsaken room _

_Could you please go to grocery store and get these items and I pinned $50 the note bored_

*_milk_

_* Eggs_

_* Bread_

_Thank you_

_Love mum xx_

I smiled my mother was so nice I walked outside and locked the door I looked at the driveway and I started walking down the street and i stuffed the money into my pocket

As I got half way down the street I felt as if someone was watching me I looked back to see no one I picked up my pace as I turned the corner to see a street party oh that's why I feel like someone is watching me I shook my head and walked towards the grocery store any other night I would be glad to use the money for myself and go to the party but something didn't feel right as I entered the store I automatically regrated it I seen Jacob black and my oh faithful sister Bella I walked straight past them into an aisle were the milk was I let a tear roll down my cheek as I just stood there looking at the milk bottles I listened to my sister "I'll meet up with you at my house is that ok?" "Sure why not see you later" I rolled my eyes and grabbed everything I need. I paid for my items and started walking home when I got outside it was deadly quiet not a sound I thought that the street party would be still going on as i was walking then someone knocked me to the ground "Oops im so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going" I looked up to see a short pixie like girl with short spikey hair she was beautiful she helped me up I couldn't stop gaping at her which made her giggle it was light and like a bubble I felt my face go a deep pink which only made her giggle more "aaa…it's alright I umm.. It's ok" I bent down and picked up my groceries I looked over to see a Volvo with four other people "well hi im Alice" I looked at her hand wow it must be so small "im Sara" I looked over to the people once again she followed my gaze and smiled she pulled me across the street "hey guys this is Sara, Sara this is Rosalie" she said and pointed to the blonde goddess "and Emmett" she nodded to a huge guy with a silly grin on his face which made me smile "Edward" she motioned her tiny hand to a reddish brownish haired boy who was looking at me weird "and this is my boyfriend Jasper" she said a blonde came over and hugged her around the waist I mentally cursed myself because I was going to hit on her great.

"Nice to meet you all" I said in my most polite voice "are you tired do you need a lift" asked Alice cocking her head to the one side just when I was about to say no im fine I was washed over with a wave of tiredness she giggled "I take that as your tired come on" she pulled me towards the car and opened the passenger side door for me "thanks" I mumbled "your welcome" she said proudly I could have sworn that I said it quietly as I got into the car everybody was already in the car I blushed "so where do you go to school" Rosalie asked "I go to school at forks high" "oooh that's great we will be starting there tomorrow" said Alice excitable I laughed she was so funny I said my goodbyes and walked inside my house smiling I closed the door behind me and walked into the kitchen and put away the groceries I just got.

I walked up to my room it was dark I seen a tiny red light so I turned on the big light I noticed that my room was trashed the window was open I walked into my bathroom and seen that the mirror had writing on it I gasped when I saw what it said IM WATCHING YOU! Jb.

I freaked out I started screaming I ran into the hallway "Sara what's wrong" I felt like I was having a heart attack "nothing I thought I saw someone in my room but it was nothing" Zach looked frustrated "are you sure you look like you seen a ghost" I walked back into my room and locked the door and started to clean.

When I finally finished my room I was exhausted I climbed into bed and fell into a deep sleep…

"_Hello" I heard someone whisper I turned around to see nothing but the woods "it's dangerous here" I heard the voice once again I turned around to see my sister in a red...wait white dress covered in blood I looked down at her hands and seen a knife I ran at her but as I got close to her it changed I leaped threw a mirror I landed on the ground I looked down at my leg I felt I sharp pain I screamed "shh don't worry im here" I looked up and seen two other girls they don't look like me and Bella they look like twins but I've never seen them before "Kate get help" I looked at the shy one "Kate…" "MARY KATE!" she screamed I looked at her she sighed and walked calmly away "im sorry she's shy are you ok?" I can't believe it I couldn't speak my throat was dry "never mind im eve come on let's get you inside "but there's no house around here" I mumbled "oh yes there is look over there" I looked where she pointed and seen a cottage and started walking there then I felt something leap on my back and I got knocked on the ground I looked up and I seen a huge motherfucking wolf about the size of a horse maybe even bigger I felt it tearing me apart…_

I woke up screaming my alarm was going off I pressed the off button and flopped back onto the bed oh god what a fucked up dream man maybe I am suicidal I got up and walked into my bathroom shaking my head and turned on the shower I stripped down and jumped in letting the hot water soak my face I looked at the clock oh shit I've been in here for 20mins I quickly got out of the shower I slipped and fell on my face I got up and rubbed my head I walked into my room naked but who cares my bathroom is connected to my room I walked over to my dresser and picked out a blue shirt and black cargo pants I put on my black sneakers and a black hoodie I ran down the stairs got my bag and headed out to my motorbike "hey chief" dad looked up and smiled "hey sara off to school?" "Cause chief" "careful on that bike Sara…Sara… SARAFINA" "I heard you dad" I laughed and got my bike and helmet out and rode to school as I got there I seen a lot of commotion so I parked my bike and walked over to there "hey Sara" said a familiar voice then she came out of the group and I knew who it was straight away Alice she came over and hugged me should I tell her I hate hugs…NAH I smiled at that the bell rang I sighed and walked towards my locker I put my helmet and looked at my timetable I had history first I walked towards history when I walked into my class I seen the Kate chick from my dream I made sure I sat next to her luckily she was up the back Mr Dudley walked in and shushed the classroom and put on Romeo and Juliet halfway through the movie I nudged Kate "what" she whispered I showed her my face she seemed frightened "It's ok im pretty freaked out to" I admitted the bell suddenly rang I walked out and went a different way to Kate. I went to the cafeteria I walked over to my table and seen my sister I sat across the table from her going on and on about her weekend with Jacob I finally had enough "YEAH IF YOU REALLY WANNA TALK ABOUT HIM THAT MUCH WHY DON'T YOU GET WITH HIM" I screamed "just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can yell at me" she said in a smart assy tone I pounced at her which was across the table I was on top of her and started punching her in the face "you stupid skank get OFF me" she screamed someone finally pulled us apart she had blood in her hair from me punching her whoever was holding me they dropped me then the eve chick came up to me "are you okay?" I wiped the blood off my mouth "im fine" I said and ran out to the parking lot and rode home as soon as I got home I ran out to the woods screw her stupid bitch she doesn't know what he tried to do until he tries it with her and if he does he's dead I don't care she is still my sis I sat down defeated my life is so screwed..

**A/N did you like it please review I worked hard on this chapter so please don't be too harsh thx**

**By; Ivan ta-drink-ya-blud**


End file.
